God Eater: Crestfallen Burst
by sphaereroto
Summary: Don't move unles you aim to die. /I don't know this site well enough so, the format is all everywhere. /Just here's the Ao3, that'll be clearer- - /works/4893748/chapters/11222947 or Tumblr / I really reccommend using the AO3 or Tumblr link/ Hell, I'm done trying to handle this, just gah


I don't exactly understand the way this site works nor do I really like it. Protagonist as in a character who works as the protag, but isn't 2D or anything. So, the Protag here is Kimiko | Mei and this has been posted on other sites, but I probably will only post the first chapter here.

The other sites it's been posted;

One's that'll continue to update;

AO3

Tumblr

Others:

DA

"This is Fenrir, also known as humanity's last fortress."

Defeat the enemy no matter what.

"Wow, I can't believe it!"

"You have the job of protecting the human race from extinction."

A gold drill with a blue hilt waited for it's turn to fight.

"I finally did it!"

"Dying is always happening and so is leaving comrades behind."

Large gray paws broke the surrounding area.

"I did it, I can protect them."

"This is not a job for weaklings or those who can't handle death."

A large, ridge blade was preparing to sink its teeth into the beast with the electric collar.

"It feels so… Surreal."

"The only weapons that can do any damage against the Aragami is called a God Arc; old-type or new-type."

The blades within the red chainsaw spun.

"This is great!"

"Old-types can use either a gun or a blade while new-types can use both."

With a jump, the drill flipped into a blue gun and fired a laser-like bullet.

"I did it!"

"This is your new life."

"I'm a God Eater!"

"A rookie… They never know what they signed up for." Whispers came from behind him.

"A-Ah… Umm…" The boy with an orange and yellow stripped hat scratched the back of his head.

"That new-type rookie is in deep shit, though."

"Really? What happened?"

"They're in the First Unit and at their first mission, they misfired and hit…" The whispering became too quiet to hear anymore.

The rookie just walked away rather quickly. However, he was stopped from going up the stairs by the red-haired girl behind a circular desk. They exchanged words, rather calmly until…

"Oh, gossiping?" the two whispering jumped away. "That's a little rude, don't you think?"

"Err, well, news just travels fast around here."

"Oh, I see," the green eyed female smiled sweetly with a nod.

"Aren't you gonna move along?" One asked since the girl didn't walk away.

"Mhm, of course," again, she nodded with a kind look. "I'm sure it'll spread everywhere! It'll make you happy, right?"

"What?"

"Oh, you want me to say it?" She muttered, as if she was embarrassed. Her 'trusting' prescence left the minute her eyes became dull. "I'm giving you my ticket to the official meet-and-greet with his fist."

"What-"

With a shake of her head, she giggled. Her joy returned, making the mood slightly lighter. "Oh, are you assigned to the First Unit?" She skipped over to the boy with a more natural seeming smile.

"Uh, Yeah, atleast I think so…" A twinge of uncertainty locked him in place. Something feels off…

"Aha! That's great!" She clapped with a gentle grin. "I'm also part of the First Unit. I joined yesterday as the first new-type at the Far East Branch."

"A new-type?" He brightened up. "That's awesome! I'm just an old-type. What's it like, being one of those?"

She giggled. "It's nothing special, really."

"Really? But can't you do all kinds of cool stuff?"

"I can only switch between a gun and a blade, that's all. Change of sub… Sub… So.. Soajact! I'm Kimiko."

"Um… Oh, I'm Kota, nice to meet ya!"

"Kota, alright… I look forward to working with you."

"Yeah, same to you! Hey, want some gum? My mom says it'll calm anyone down."

"Calm? But I am-"

"Aha… It looks like I already ate the last one, oops."

"That's fine, I hoped you enjoyed it."

"Oh! Yeah, it's pretty good, just has a really bad after taste-"

The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped Kota's talking while Kimiko awkwardly smiled. A cold snare and obvious anger, the blue-coated person looked down at them from the top of the stairs. She began to back away, holding her hands up.

"Aye-I mean hey! What's up, Soma?" Her eyebrows twitched slightly. "Wow, you are... good at ema… Emma… Angry! You're good at being… angry? Aha?"

"'Tch, atleast I'm good at something," he walked to them, glaring at Kota slightly. "Great, another damn rookie…"

Kimiko put her hands on her hips. "Insulting will only get you killed."

"And who could successfully kill me?"

"I-"

"Someone who can't aim right? Yeah, when hell freezes over."

"Aww, clueless? This is hell and has multiple different climates so-"

"And? Doesn't that mean you just can't aim?"

"I-It was one time! I can aim perfectly well!"

"If you mean you can aim better than roadkill then, that'd be an insult to the dead thing."

"Hah, if the roadkill is you then it'd be no problem."

"There's no problem if you don't have a gun."

"You… You can still aim wrong with a blade! Especially with that clumsy one!"

"Considering how I've been using this 'clumsy' God Arc for years, I don't think it'll be as much of a problem as you."

"It doesn't… It's still possible!"

"And it's still possible that you're a liability, dipshit." He flicked her forehead before walking away. "Just stay out of my way, the chances of death are high enough with me there."

"I can still aim! And I'll purposefully aim at your d-"

"Is this how things are outside of missions?" Kota questioned, rather confused.

The red-haired lady at the desk smiled weakly. "Not really… Well, a few arguments do happen, but Miss Tsubaki's usually here to stop them before they even start. I'm Hibari, just a counter girl, and they don't exactly listen to me very much."

"I'm going to get water." Kimiko sighed then smiled slightly. "Good luck." Without any hesitation, she calmly walked away.

"Uh… B-Bye?" Kota waved slowly.

"I'm sure you'll get used to things here quickly. Hopefully Kimiko will too." Hibari shook her head. "You have an interesting group to work with, at least."

"R-Right."


End file.
